ScandalBook
by Perle de Sable
Summary: Les politiciens de Washington créent un groupe Facebook... Cyrus frôle la crise cardiaque à chaque instant, Olivia doit gérer des situations de crise d'une autre ampleur, Fitz et Jake ne cessent de se chamailler, Mellie tente d'assurer son avenir politique et Quinn n'a jamais autant ri. Scandales à l'horizon...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Ceci est une petite idée de fanfiction humoristique sur la série Scandal que j'ai décidé de publier. J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai d'autres chapitres en réserve.

Attention aux SPOILERS, il est préférable d'avoir vu les 4 premières saisons de Scandal car j'utilise plusieurs personnages dont il vaut mieux connaître l'histoire (Sally Langstone, Leo Bergen,...).

Bien évidemment, aucun personnage ne m'appartient, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

Sur ce je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Fitzgerald Grant** a créé le groupe « Scandal »

 **Olivia Pope, Cyrus Beene, Abby Whelan, Quinn Perkins, Leo Bergen, Mellie Grant, David Rosen, Huck** et **Charlie** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Olivia Pope** aime le vin rouge.

 **Eli Pope** aime ça.

 **Quinn Perkins :** Sans blague…

* * *

 **Huck** aime les perceuses.

 **Quinn Perkins** et **Charlie** aiment ça.

 **Abby Whelan :** Je vais m'éloigner discrètement de cette discussion…

* * *

 **Olivia Pope** aime le pop-corn.

 **Quinn Perkins :** Non, je ne ferai pas de commentaire ironique…

 **Abby Whelan :** C'est parce que tu t'appelles Olivia Pope que tu aimes le Pope-corn ?!

 **Olivia Pope :** …

 **Quinn Perkins :** *est partie aux toilettes après avoir lu une blague de merde*

 **Abby Whelan :** Il n'est pas SI nul que ça mon jeu de mots !

 **Olivia Pope :** …

 **Quinn Perkins :** *ne peut pas s'arrêter de gerber*

 **Abby Whelan :** Bon ok je ne dis plus rien…

 **Olivia Pope, Quinn Perkins, Mellie Grant, Fitzgerald Grant, Charlie, Huck** et **Cyrus Beene** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Abby Whelan** a actualisé son statut : en couple avec **Leo Bergen**

 **David Rosen :** Avec Leo ? Sérieusement ?

 **Cyrus Beene :** Tant que vous restez concentrée sur votre boulot, ça ne me dérange pas, Red.

 **Olivia Pope :** J'apprends des tas de trucs sur Facebook…

 **Huck :** S'il te fait souffrir, tu m'appelles. Je saurai quoi faire…

 **Abby Whelan :** Heu… Merci Huck mais je ne veux pas que tu tortures des gens.

 **Quinn Perkins :** T'inquiètes, je le surveille.

 **David Rosen :** Avec Leo Bergen ? C'est pas une blague ?

 **Fitzgerald Grant :** Qui est Leo Bergen ?

 **Quinn Perkins :** Toujours à côté de la plaque lui…

 **Cyrus Beene :** C'était le toutou de Sally.

 **Leo Bergen :** Le TOUTOU ? J'étais son assistant.

 **Fitzgerald Grant :** Sally ?

 **Quinn Perkins :** Je l'avais dit, TOUJOURS à côté de la plaque…

 **Abby Whelan :** QUI TRAITE LEO DE CHIEN ?!

 **Quinn Perkins :** Attention Cyrus, voilà la tornade rousse

 **Cyrus Beene :** Sally, ta première vice-présidente, tu te souviens ? Qui prêche la parole de Jésus et était mariée avec un homo, tu la situes bien ?

 **Fitzgerald Grant :** Ah oui ! Sally Langstone ! Alias Sally Langue de vipère.

 **Quinn Perkins :** Long à la détente le président… C'est inquiétant pour l'avenir des Etats Unis…

 **Abby Whelan :** C'EST TOI CYRUS QUI TRAITE LEO DE CANIDE ?

 **Cyrus Beene :** Oui Red, pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ? Tu veux qu'on revoie les termes de ton contrat ?

 **Fitzgerald Grant :** Amy travaille pour nous ?

 **Olivia Pope :** Abby, pas Amy

 **Quinn Perkins :** Que quelqu'un le fasse taire !

 **Huck :** Je peux m'en charger

 **Olivia Pope :** Non merci, Huck, ça va aller.

 **Abby Whelan :** Je suis votre attaché de presse, Mr le Président.

 **Fitzgerald Grant :** Depuis quand ce n'est plus Livie ?

 **Olivia Pope :** Euh Fitz, tu te souviens que j'ai ouvert mon propre cabinet d'avocats ou ? …

 **Quinn Perkins :** Voici le résultat quand on boit du scotch à longueur de journée… On a la mémoire d'un poisson rouge…

 **Cyrus Beene :** Fitz, rassure-moi, tu sais qui est le vice-président actuel ?

 **Fitzgerald Grant :** Tu me prends vraiment pour un débile ? C'est Sally.

 **Olivia Pope :** Là je commence VRAIMENT à m'inquiéter. Il n'est pas dans son état normal.

 **Abby Whelan :** Vous avez eu deux autres vice-présidents après Sally, Monsieur.

 **Quinn Perkins :** Oui, la plante verte, tu te souviens ?

 **Olivia Pope :** La plante verte ?

 **Quinn Perkins :** Andrew Nichols.

 **Cyrus Beene** aime ça.

 **David Rosen :** LEO BERGEN, SERIEUSEMENT ?

 **Quinn Perkins :** Rendors-toi Rosen

 **Olivia Pope :** Je crois qu'il fait une attaque

 **Abby Whelan :** Susan Ross ça vous dit rien, Monsieur le Président ?

 **Fitzgerald Grant :** Euh… Non. Pourquoi, ça devrait ?

 **Olivia Pope :** Bon Fitz, fini de jouer. Sois sérieux s'il te plait.

 **Fitzgerald Grant :** Mais je suis sérieux Livie !

 **Quinn Perkins :** S'il est drogué, on peut lui soutirer des informations confidentielles…

 **Huck, Leo Bergen** et **Cyrus Beene** aiment ça.

* * *

Messages privés entre **Olivia Pope** et **Huck**

 **Olivia Pope :** S'il te plait, pirate le compte Facebook de Fitz et regarde si tu vois quelque chose d'anormal, parce que là il est vraiment bizarre.

 **Huck :** C'est fait.

 **Olivia Pope :** Je viens juste de t'envoyer le message !

 **Huck :** Quand on a déjà piraté le Pentagone, c'est pas un petit compte Facebook qui prend 1 heure.

 **Olivia Pope :** Le Pentagone ?!

 **Huck :** Longue histoire. Sinon, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai trouvé sur le compte de Fitz ?

 **Olivia Pope :** Vas-y, raconte.

 **Huck :** Et bien l'ordinateur qui est connecté au compte Facebook de Fitz se situe…

 **Huck :** ….

 **Huck :** ….

 **Huck :** ….

 **Olivia Pope :** Huck, t'es sérieux ?

 **Huck :** Désolé, je voulais donner un effet de suspense.

 **Olivia Pope :** … Tu as été contaminé par Quinn ou quoi ?

 **Huck :** J'ai déjà échangé ma salive avec elle mais je ne pense pas que…

 **Olivia Pope :** HUCK !

 **Huck :** L'ordinateur du bureau de la Première Dame.

 **Olivia Pope :** J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Merci Huck.

 **Huck :** A ton service.

 **Olivia Pope :** Et on reparlera de cette histoire de Pentagone, toi et moi.

* * *

 **Quinn Perkins** : Fitz, quel est le code de la bombe nucléaire ?

 **Abby Whelan** : Quinn ! Ça va pas de profiter des gens impuissants !

 **Quinn Perkins** : Fitz est TOUT sauf impuissant, demande à Olivia.

 **Olivia Pope** : Quinn, laisse-le tranquille. Grâce à Huck, je sais pourquoi il est bizarre depuis le début !

 **Quinn Perkins** : Scotch ?

 **Cyrus Beene** : Dépression ?

 **Quinn Perkins** : XD j'imagine Fitz qui installe une corde au dessus de son bureau pour se pendre.

 **Olivia Pope** : MELLIE !

 **Cyrus Beene** : Quoi Mellie ?

 **Quinn Perkins** : Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans l'histoire elle ?

 **Olivia Pope** : Elle est connectée au compte Facebook de Fitz !

 **Quinn Perkins** : *est écroulée de rire*

 **Cyrus Beene** : *a mal aux abdos*

 **Quinn Perkins** : *se calme, lit le dernier message, et éclate de rire à nouveau*

 **Abby Whelan** : La Première Dame ?

 **Olivia Pope** : Mellie assume tes actes au moins !

 **Fitzgerald Grant, alias Mellie Grant** : Calme-toi Livie, c'est pas bon pour ton teint de t'énerver.

 **Olivia Pope** : JE T'INTERDIS DE M'APPELER LIVIE

 **Abby Whelan** : Mais pourquoi, Mellie ?

 **Fitzgerald Grant, alias Mellie Grant** : C'était tellement grisant de faire passer Fitz pour un demeuré. Le pire c'est que vous y avez cru au début !

 **Abby Whelan** : Comment avez-vous piraté son compte ?

 **Fitzgerald Grant, alias Mellie Grant** : J'ai rien piraté du tout, son mot de passe était tellement évident.

 **Abby Whelan** : C'était quoi ?

 **Fitzgerald Grant, alias Mellie Grant** : O-L-I-V-I-A-A-N-D-F-I-T-Z-F-O-R-E-V-E-R

 **Mellie Grant** : Félicitations.

 **Fitzgerald Grant, alias Mellie Grant** : Fitz ? Tu as piraté mon compte ?

 **Mellie Grant, alias Fitzgerald Grant** : Ton mot de passe était tellement évident.

 **Cyrus Beene** : Ah bon ? C'était quoi ?

 **Mellie Grant, alias Fitzgerald Grant** : W-H-I-T-E-H-O-U-S-E-F-O-R-E-V-E-R

 **Cyrus Beene** : Ah oui, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

 **Mellie Grant, alias Fitzgerald Grant** : Merci Olivia de m'avoir prévenu.

 **Olivia Pope** : Ça vous direz de reprendre chacun votre propre compte et de changer de mot de passe ? Ce serait plus facile pour tout le monde.

 **Fitzgerald Grant** : C'est fait ! Ah ça fait du bien de retrouver mon compte et de voir Fitz s'afficher devant mes messages !

 **Abby Whelan** : Dites, vous trouvez pas que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de commentaires de Quinn ?

 **Charlie** : Actuellement, elle est écroulée de rire depuis 10 minutes.

 **Abby Whelan** : Mais pourquoi ?

 **Charlie** : Va savoir…

 **David Rosen** : LEO BERGEN ?!

 **Cyrus Beene** : Tiens, ça faisait longtemps.

 **David Rosen** : *a fait une attaque*

 **Mellie Grant, Cyrus Beene, Fitzgerald Grant, Charlie, Huck, Leo Bergen, Abby Whelan** et **Olivia Pope** aiment ça.

 **Mellie Grant** : Il est ENFIN réduit au silence !

 **Quinn Perkins** : J'en peux plus, c'est la meilleure vanne de l'année !

 **Abby Whelan** : Mais quoi à la fin ?!

 **Quinn Perkins** : Cyrus qui a des abdos ! XD

 **Cyrus Beene** : …

* * *

Voilà pour un premier chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si c'était trop court, pas assez drôle...

J'espère que vous avez retrouvé la personnalité des personnages à travers leurs répliques et que vous avez passé un agréable moment !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Merci beaucoup pour la review et les encouragements !

Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre de ScandalBook ! Au programme : l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage dans le groupe, des jeux de mots, des blagues sur les blondes et surtout, toujours plus de délires. Vous êtes prévenus !

Bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Mellie Grant** a créé le groupe « Première Dame »

 **Cyrus Beene** : Vraiment, Mellie ?

 **Mellie Grant** : Enfin un groupe de gens sensés.

 **Olivia Pope** : …

 **Fitzgerald Grant** : Laissons-la flatter son égo.

 **Mellie Grant** : Non sérieusement, vous savez quand est-ce que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi intéressant et beau que moi ?

 **Quinn Perkins** : Quand t'es allée à la décharge municipale ?

 **Cyrus Beene** : Quand t'as sorti les poubelles ?

 **Mellie Grant** : Très drôle. Non, quand je me suis regardée dans un miroir. Ça m'a donné l'idée de créer ce groupe.

 **Olivia Pope** : …

 **Quinn Perkins** : Tu devrais créer le groupe « Première femme narcissique et égocentrique des Etats-Unis ».

 **Olivia Pope, Cyrus Beene** et **Fitzgerald Grant** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Mellie Grant** aime « regarder en boucle les caméras de surveillance de la Maison Blanche qui montrent Olivia et Fitz en train de s'engueuler ou rompre »

 **Cyrus Beene** : Sadique !

 **Mellie Grant** : Et fière de l'être.

* * *

 **Fitzgerald Grant** aime « regarder en boucle les caméras de surveillance de la Maison Blanche qui montrent Olivia et le Président en train de s'embrasser ou faire l'amour »

 **Olivia Pope** aime ça.

 **Mellie Grant** : Berk ! *est partie vomir*

* * *

 **Mellie Grant** : Olivia ! J'ai appris que tu allais nager régulièrement ! Tu es une vraie sirène ma parole !

 **Fitzgerald Grant** : Je rêve ou Mellie vient de te faire un compliment ?

 **Olivia Pope** : Moi aussi je trouve ça louche…

 **Mellie Grant** : Mais oui ! Une vraie sirène ! Mi femme, mi thon !

 **Fitzgerald Grant** : Je me disais aussi que c'était improbable que Mellie soit sympa avec toi.

 **Olivia Pope** : …

* * *

 **Fitzgerald Grant** aime la chanson « Je voudrais déjà être roi » du film Le Roi Lion.

 **Quinn Perkins** : ?

 **Fitzgerald Grant** : Ça me rappelle ma campagne électorale.

 **Quinn Perkins** : Ah oui ! Celle où tu as triché !

 **Mellie Grant** aime ça.

* * *

 **Fitzgerald Grant** aime le Vermont.

 **Olivia Pope** aime ça.

 **Mellie Grant** : Je rêve où tu as fait construire une maison sans m'en parler ?!

 **Fitzgerald Grant** et **Olivia Pope** aiment ça.

 **Quinn Perkins** : Prends du thé au lotus, ça détend.

* * *

 **Fitzgerald Grant** aime le scotch.

 **Mellie Grant** : …

 **Quinn Perkins** : Je m'appelle Fitz, j'ai 50 ans et je suis sobre depuis… Jamais !

 **Mellie Grant, Olivia Pope, Abby Whelan, Huck, Leo Bergen** et **Cyrus Beene** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Fitzgerald Grant** : Hi !

 **Olivia Pope** aime ça.

 **Olivia Pope** : Hi !

 **Fitzgerald Grant** aime ça.

 **Huck** : Hey ! **

 **Quinn Perkins** aime ça.

 **Quinn Perkins** : Hey !

 **Huck** aime ça.

 **Huck** : Hey…

 **Quinn Perkins** aime ça.

 **Quinn Perkins** : Hey…

 **Huck** aime ça.

 **Mellie Grant** : Des phrases, sujet-verbe-complément, vous connaissez ?!

 **Cyrus Beene, Charlie, Leo Bergen** et **Abby Whelan** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Sally Langstone** vient de rejoindre Facebook et le groupe « Scandal ».

 **Cyrus Beene** : Oh mon Dieu ! Ça y est, on est envahis par les moches !

 **Quinn Perkins, Huck, Mellie Grant** et **Fitzgerald Grant** aiment ça.

 **Sally Langstone** : Par contre, les cons sont déjà très présents…

* * *

 **Mellie Grant** : Olivia ! Je viens de regarder Shrek avec Teddy, et j'ai trouvé l'endroit parfait pour toi !

 **Olivia Pope** : Je m'attends au pire…

 **Mellie Grant** : Fort Fort Lointain !

 **Olivia Pope** : … Tu es encore plus pathétique que l'âne.

 **Cyrus Beene** : D'ailleurs Sally serait parfaite dans le rôle de l'ogresse !

 **Sally Langstone** : Je te hais !

 **Cyrus Beene** : Attention, tu deviens verte de rage…

* * *

 **Cyrus Beene** : Abby ! Tu m'as bien roux-lé sur ce coup là !

 **Fitzgerald Grant** : La roux-tine quoi…

 **Quinn Perkins** : T'as pas à roux-gir, c'était bien.

 **Huck** : Ouais, tu traces ta propre roux-te.

 **Olivia Pope** : Cyrus va beaucoup roux-spéter…

 **Mellie Grant** : Je confirme, ça sent le roux-ssi pour toi.

 **Abby Whelan** : Vous allez tous les faire ou… ?

 **Cyrus Beene** : Roux-lements de tambour…

 **Fitzgerald Grant, Quinn Perkins, Huck, Olivia Pope** et **Mellie Grant** aiment ça.

 **Abby Whelan** : …

* * *

 **Olivia Pope** : Un jour mon prince viendra…

 **Maya Pope** : Et ton père le fracassera.

 **Eli Pope** aime ça.

* * *

 **Susan Ross** : Cyrus, je sais que vous me prenez pour une grosse incapable…

 **Cyrus Beene** : Mais non, je ne vous trouve pas grosse.

* * *

 **Cyrus Beene** : Sorcière !

 **Sally Langstone** : Vieux schnok !

 **Cyrus Beene** : Harpie !

 **Sally Langstone** : T'es tellement con qu'on a mis ta photo dans le dictionnaire à la définition du mot connard ! ***

 **Cyrus Beene** : Si mon cul ressemblait à ta gueule…

 **Sally Langstone** : Quoi ?

 **Cyrus Beene** : Et ben j'aurais honte de chier !

 **Sally Langstone** : Connard !

 **Susan Ross** : L'amour commence par la haine vous savez…

 **Cyrus Beene** : La ferme !

 **Sally Langstone** : La ferme !

* * *

 **Cyrus Beene** aime « Sur ma roux-te » de Black M.

 **Quinn Perkins, Huck, Fitzgerald Grant, Mellie Grant, Olivia Pope** et **Charlie** aiment ça.

 **Abby Whelan** : POUR LA CENTIEME FOIS JE NE SUIS PAS ROUSSE, JE SUIS BLONDE VENITIENNE !

 **Cyrus Beene** : Chouette ! On peut commencer les blagues sur les blondes alors !

 **Quinn Perkins, Huck, Fitzgerald Grant, Mellie Grant, Olivia Pope** et **Charlie** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Quinn Perkins** : Leo, tu fais de l'alpinisme ?

 **Leo Bergen** : Euh… Non pourquoi ?

 **Quinn Perkins** : Bah t'as pas peur du vide alors, en sortant avec une blonde ?

 **Cyrus Beene, Huck, Fitzgerald Grant, Mellie Grant, Olivia Pope** et **Charlie** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Cyrus Beene** : Qu'est-ce qu'une blonde intelligente ?

 **Quinn Perkins** : Un rêve ?

 **Fitzgerald Grant** : Une illusion ?

 **Huck** : Un mirage ?

 **Leo Bergen** : Abby ?

 **Abby Whelan** aime ça.

 **Cyrus Beene** : Un labrador.

 **Quinn Perkins, Fitzgerald Grant** et **Huck** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Fitzgerald Grant** : Quelle est la différence entre une blonde et une prison ?

 **Abby Whelan** : …

 **Fitzgerald Grant** : Dans une prison, il y a plusieurs cellules grises !

 **Cyrus Beene, Quinn Perkins, Huck, Mellie Grant** et **Charlie** aiment ça.

 **Abby Whelan** : Je capitule… Je suis rousse. Au moins là ils ne trouveront plus de jeux de mots au bout d'une semaine.

* * *

** Petite référence aux épisodes de _Scandal High_ , une parodie réalisée par les acteurs de Scandal. Allez voir ça sur Youtube, ça vaut le coup d'œil !

*** J'ai emprunté un morceau de dialogue de la vidéo _Les Gros Mots_ de Parole de Chat. Vous pouvez aller regarder aussi, c'est très original et très drôle !

Alors ? Verdict ? Qu'avez vous pensé de ce second chapitre ? De l'arrivée de Sally et de ses échanges "cordiaux" avec Cyrus ? Des jeux de mots concernant Abby ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir et promis, je ne mords pas !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'éternité qui s'est écoulée depuis ma dernière publication. Je réalise actuellement des études supérieures très exigeantes, alors je profite de ces vacances pour faire mon mea culpa et vous livrer la suite, en espérant que cela vous plaira toujours.

Merci beaucoup pour les 4 reviews ! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire à nouveau.

Attention : de légers spoilers à venir concernant les intrigues des saisons 5 et 6 de Scandal (notamment l'élection présidentielle), vous êtes prévenus.

Au programme : jeux de mots douteux, apparition d'un nouveau personnage et encore et toujours des blagues lourdes sur les roux (merci Cyrus).

Bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Elizabeth North** : Susan, ça te dirait de te présenter aux futures élections présidentielles ?

 **Susan Ross** : Non, j'avais prévenu Fitz que je ne voulais pas être présidente.

 **Elizabeth North** : Mais maintenant que tu as goûté au pouvoir, t'en as envie, pas vrai ?

 **Susan Ross** : Non, le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas.

 **Elizabeth North** : Alors fait ça pour le peuple américain ! Il mérite un leader sensé !

 **Susan Ross** : Mellie sera une bonne présidente.

 **Elizabeth North** : Si tu as peur de ne pas réussir à la battre, je peux t'aider dans ta campagne ! Je suis sûre que tu auras le soutien de Fitz !

 **Susan Ross** : Je n'ai pas besoin du soutien de Fitz ni de ton aide étant donné que JE NE ME PRESENTE PAS.

* * *

Messages privés entre **Elizabeth North** et **David Rosen**

 **Elizabeth North** : David, fais quelque chose pour convaincre Susan de se présenter ! J'ai tout essayé !

 **David Rosen** : Ok, mais je ne te promets rien…

* * *

 **Susan Ross** : NON C'EST NON ELIZABETH !

 **David Rosen** : Susan, je t'aime. Je pense que tu devrais te présenter aux élections présidentielles mon amour.

* * *

Messages privés entre **Elizabeth North** et **David Rosen**

 **Elizabeth North** : Sérieusement Rosen ? C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ?

 **David Rosen** : Sur le moment ça m'a paru être une bonne idée…

* * *

 **Susan Ross** : Elizabeth ? A quel endroit peut-on s'inscrire comme candidat pour les prochaines élections présidentielles ?

* * *

Messages privés entre **Elizabeth North** et **David Rosen**

 **Elizabeth North** : Rosen tu es un GENIE !

 **David Rosen** : Ouais, et le génie il a un prénom…

* * *

 **Olivia Pope** : Comment se passe ton régime végétarien, Cyrus ?

 **Cyrus Beene** aime manger.

 **Cyrus Beene** aime se goinfrer.

 **Cyrus Beene** aime se sustenter.

 **Cyrus Beene** aime la viande.

 **Cyrus Beene** aime le bœuf.

 **Olivia Pope** : ?

 **Cyrus Beene** : Psychologie inversée.

 **Olivia Pope** : Je compatis.

* * *

 **Sally Langstone** a créé le groupe « Courage, c'est bientôt la fin du mandat de Fitz ! »

 **Quinn Perkins, Huck, Charlie, Mellie Grant, Elizabeth North** et **Leo Bergen** aiment ça.

 **Mellie Grant** : Et bientôt le début du mien !

 **Susan Ross** : Je tiens à vous préciser que je me présente également.

 **Mellie Grant** : XD

 **Susan Ross** : … Ce n'est pas une blague.

 **Mellie Grant** : Vraiment ?

* * *

 **Cyrus Beene** : Abby, tes parents t'ont refilé un virousse pour que tes cheveux soient de cette couleur ?

 **Quinn Perkins, Fitzgerald Grant, Mellie Grant, Huck, Olivia Pope** et **Charlie** aiment ça.

 **Abby Whelan** a créé le groupe « Harcèlement moral, parlons-en »

* * *

 **Olivia Pope** aime « Ma mère est morte et mon père travaille dans un musée, ça sonne mieux que ma mère est une terroriste et mon père dirige une organisation gouvernementale secrète de tueurs à gage, non ? »

 **Quinn Perkins** : Dans la catégorie « j'ai les pires parents du monde », l'oscar revient à… Olivia Pope !

* * *

 **Fitzgerald Grant** aime « Quand deux de vos ex s'allient pour écrire un livre sur vous, ça donne un best-seller. »

 **Olivia Pope** : Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Fitz.

 **Mellie Grant** : On appelle ça être égocentrique.

 **Quinn Perkins** : Ou président des Etats-Unis.

* * *

 **Cyrus Beene** aime « Olivia, mes toilettes sont bouchées, tu peux venir ? On m'a dit que tu réglais les problèmes. »

 **Quinn Perkins, Huck, Charlie, Mellie Grant** et **Leo Bergen** aiment ça.

 **Marcus Walker** : On fait dans la tuyauterie maintenant ?

 **Olivia Pope** : Cyrus, va te chercher un plombier, je te conseille Mario, en plus il est gai d'après mes sources.

 **Fitzgerald Grant, Abby Whelan, Huck, Quinn Perkins, Charlie** et **Leo Bergen** aiment ça.

 **Marcus Walker** : Tu connais Mario ? Tu pourras me le présenter s'il-te-plait !

 **Quinn Perkins** : Bien sûr, elle te fera aussi rencontrer le schtroumpf bricoleur.

 **Marcus Walker** aime ça.

 **Fitzgerald Grant** : Vos critères de recrutement chez Pope et associés diminuent un peu plus chaque jour…

 **Cyrus Beene** : En même temps ils avaient engagé une rousse donc leurs critères ont toujours été à ras de terre.

 **Abby Whelan** : Par contre toi tu vas finir six pieds sous terre.

 **Leo Bergen, Olivia Pope, Huck** et **Quinn Perkins** aiment ça.

 **Mellie Grant** : Ce ne sont plus des gladiateurs en costard, mais des débiles en survêtement…

 **Leo Bergen, Sally Langstone** et **Charlie** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Quinn Perkins** aime « Cyrus Beene a ses toilettes bouchées car il fait chier tout le monde. »

 **Olivia Pope, Fitzgerald Grant, Mellie Grant, Huck, Abby Whelan , Sally Langstone** et **Leo Bergen** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Cyrus Beene** aime « Quand votre humour est incompris car les gens que vous côtoyez sont aussi intelligents que des décérébrés… »

 **Sally Langstone** aime « Quand un con cherche une excuse à son idiotie. »

 **Olivia Pope, Fitzgerald Grant, Mellie Grant, Huck, Abby Whelan , Quinn Perkins** et **Leo Bergen** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Sally Langstone** aime « Mange, prie, aime. »

 **Cyrus Beene** aime « Mange, dors, baise. »

 **Leo Bergen, Huck, Fitzgerald Grant, Jake Ballard, Marcus Walker** et **Charlie** aiment ça.

 **Quinn Perkins** : Les hommes dans toute leur splendeur.

 **Olivia Pope, Abby Whelan, Mellie Grant, Sally Langstone, Susan Ross** et **Elizabeth North** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Cyrus Beene** est en couple avec **Sally Langstone**.

 **Olivia Pope** : T'as fumé la moquette ?

 **Quinn Perkins** : T'as vu la vierge en 3D ?

 **Sally Langstone** : *s'est évanouie*

 **Fitzgerald Grant** : T'as vraiment trop abusé sur le scotch à la fête à la Maison Blanche hier soir, Cyrus !

* * *

 **Cyrus Beene** aime « L'alcool a au moins le mérite de faire des miracles, comme rendre Sally Langstone belle. »

 **Quinn Perkins, Mellie Grant, Huck** et **Fitzgerald Grant** aiment ça.

 **Sally Langstone** : Si j'étais toi Cyrus, je me tairais car je détiens une vidéo compromettante de toi en train de faire tourner ta cravate au-dessus de ta tête, torse-nu en hurlant des chansons grivoises, debout sur le bureau du Président…

* * *

 **Cyrus Beene** aime « L'argent, il n'y a que ça de vrai pour corrompre les gens et les réduire au silence. »

 **Leo Bergen, Fitzgerald Grant, Olivia Pope, Quinn Perkins, Huck** et **Mellie Grant** aiment ça.

 **Marcus Walker** : Et le paiement en nature alors ?

 **Cyrus Beene** : Avec Sally ? T'es au courant que je suis pédé comme un foc ?

 **Michael** : Mon petit phoque des Bermudes !

 **Quinn Perkins, Mellie Grant, Fitzgerald Grant, Leo Bergen, Abby Whelan, Huck, Charlie, Elizabeth North, Sally Langstone, Susan Ross, Jake Ballard, Marcus Walker, David Rosen, Olivia Pope, Eli Pope, Maya Pope** et 28 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Cyrus Beene** : Michael ! On avait dit seulement à la maison.

 **Quinn Perkins** : Mon gros phoque de la Maison Blanche serait un surnom plus réaliste.

 **Mellie Grant, Huck, Leo Bergen, Sally Langstone** et **Elizabeth North** aiment ça.

 **Cyrus Beene** : Moi au moins j'ai une vie sexuelle trépidante.

 **Michael** aime ça.

 **Abby Whelan** : Moi aussi.

 **Leo Bergen** et **David Rosen** aiment ça.

 **Quinn Perkins** : Arrêtez, si vous donnez des détails je vais devenir aveugle en vous imaginant.

 **Fitzgerald Grant** : Mon petit phoque des Bermudes, peux-tu me rendre le dossier que je t'avais demandé ?

 **Quinn Perkins, Mellie Grant, Leo Bergen, Abby Whelan, Huck, Charlie, Elizabeth North, Sally Langstone, Susan Ross, Jake Ballard, Marcus Walker, David Rosen, Olivia Pope, Eli Pope, Maya Pope** et 28 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Cyrus Beene** : Tout le monde est au courant désormais à la Maison Blanche pour mon surnom ?

 **Abby Whelan** : Cyrus, les journalistes veulent une conférence de presse au sujet du « petit phoque des Bermudes ».

 **Quinn Perkins, Mellie Grant, Leo Bergen, Fitzgerald Grant, Huck, Charlie, Elizabeth North, Sally Langstone, Susan Ross, Jake Ballard, Marcus Walker, David Rosen, Olivia Pope, Eli Pope, Maya Pope** et 28 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Cyrus Beene** : Je songe à remettre ma démission.

 **Elizabeth North, Sally Langstone** et **Leo Bergen** aiment ça.

 **Elizabeth North** : Ce sera avec plaisir, personne ne te retient Cyrus.

 **Cyrus Beene** : Tout compte fait, je vais rester, uniquement pour voir tous les matins ta tête de constipée jalouse de moi, Liz.

 **Quinn Perkins, Mellie Grant, Fitzgerald Grant** et **Huck** aiment ça.

 **Marcus Walker** : Mais au fait, pourquoi un phoque ?

* * *

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre !

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de l'arrivée de Marcus Walker ? Je me suis amusée à le rendre un peu plus niais et naïf que dans la série, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.

Toute remarque est la bienvenue !

En espérant vous avoir fait rire (ou au moins sourire), je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances.


End file.
